Complicated
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Harry and Draco slept together in Hogwarts and both become pregnant. What happens when they both take up jobs at Hogwarts and see each other for the first time in five years. Slash, MPreg
1. Chapter 1

Story: Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pairings: Harry x Draco

Chapter 1:

Harry stared into Draco's eyes and smiled. It was their last year at Hogwarts and both boys were in the Requirement Room laying on a king bed.

"That was fun," Harry panted softly. Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess."

"You know this means nothing right?" Harry asked.

Draco turned away so Harry would not see the disappointment in his eyes. "Yeah, nothing."

Harry frowned; his heart broke when he heard the confirmation.

They stayed like that for a while just enjoying the others presence while they were still together.

"We should get back." Harry suggested quietly.

"Yeah, last day on school." Draco agreed.

Neither boy wanted to move. Finally Harry couldn't stand the tension. He got out of the bed, ignoring the pain in his back, and left the room as soon as his clothed were on.

Draco frowned, he slumped back on to the bed but it wasn't the same. Draco just had to agree with Harry when the offer of experimentation came up. He never expected to like it so much and the thought of doing it with anyone except Harry just seemed so wrong in his mind.

Did he like Harry?

No, he can't like Harry. Standing up and , like Harry, ignoring the pain in his back he made his way towards the door where his clothes were in a bundle. After dressing he made his way towards the dungeons.

"Draco?"

Draco turned to face his best friend, Blaise Zambini. The black boy looked at Draco concerned.

"Why are you crying?" Blaise asked.

Shocked, Draco reached up and touched his face to find it wet. Quickly he wiped his cheeks but more tears replaced them.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Blaise suggested. He put his hand around Draco and led him to the nearest bathroom. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Draco shook his head into Blaise's chest.

Blaise frowned and pulled Draco closer and let him finish crying before cleaning the blond up.

"What happened?" Blaise pushed.

Draco hesitated; he could trust Blaise with anything. "I slept with… someone last night."

"What? It wasn't like that was your first time, was it?"

No answer.

"Wow! So what? Was it bad?" Blaise asked curiously.

"That's the thing. It was good. I mean really good." Draco blushed.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I can't get him out of my mind," Draco admitted as he remembered the beautiful emerald eyes.

"Him?" Blaise asked, "Can't say I'm surprised." He said as he looked Draco up and down.

"Hey!" Draco protested.

"So, who topped?"

Draco turned an interesting shade of red.

"He did, didn't he?" Blaise laughed at Draco's expression.

"I'll have you know we switched. So I did top and I was kind enough to let him top once." Draco said.

"What? Out of how many times?" Blaise questioned.

"…two…"

Blaise laughed gently, "Go take a shower. I'll walk with you to the train so we can sit together."

Draco smiled gratefully at him, "Thank you."

Blaise returned the smile with his own kind one, "Anytime."

XXX

Harry looked back at the Requirement Room door he just exited from disappear. Draco was in there and he was tempted to go back in and kiss the other boy and confess his undying love.

But that was the thing, he couldn't. He was afraid of rejection and he was terrified of getting hurt. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle too many emotions at once with everything that happened. The war scarred him more than he originally thought.

Quietly he made his way towards Gryffindor common room to shower before getting on the train. On the train he sat with Hermione and Ron. Harry was happy that they were in a good relationship with each other. They deserved someone to love them.

Didn't Harry deserve someone like that?

"What wrong mate?" Ron asked when he noticed Harry seemed off. Harry didn't seem to hear him so Ron nudged Harry in the ribs to get his attention.

The dark haired boy looked at Ron questioningly, "What?"

"Are you okay? You seem off," Hermione asked gently.

"Oh, well I guess I'm just upset about leaving Hogwarts." Harry said, it wasn't a complete lie. He was going to miss it a lot.

"I'm glad to be leaving, no more school" Ron said happily earning a couple of laughs.

"Of course that is what you are thinking." Hermione giggled disapprovingly.

Harry faked a smile, something didn't feel right. He couldn't get his mind off of Draco. The soft blond hair and beautiful grey eyes and the cute tired expression on his face when he woke up.

Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear it.

Time to start a new.

XXX

3 months later

XXX

Blaise put his hand on Draco's back and rubbed gently. "That's it. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"No," Draco whispered holding his stomach as he retched into the toilet again.

"And why not?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sick. I- I think I might be pregnant."

"Oh, and what gives you that idea?" Blaise questioned but the more he thought about it the more it made sense. Craving odd food, puking in the mornings, and odd behavior. That and the fact that he slept with someone not that long ago.

Draco blushed, "I kind of took a test."

"Why?"

"My boss said I was acting like his pregnant spouse so I kind of…" he trailed off embarrassed.

Blaise laughed, "Looks like you're going to be a mommy." He teased lightly.

Draco looked up at Blaise with watering eyes. He didn't know what to do. His parent weren't exactly the best and he knew next to nothing about raising a child.

Blaise frowned at the fear in his best friend's eyes, "I'll help you, okay?" he offered. "Do you want to tell the man who knocked you up?"

Draco shook his head. Male pregnancy in wizards was common but it was unheard of in the muggle world. Harry grew up there and would probably call him crazy.

"No, I don't think that would be wise."

XXX

Harry swung his legs back and forth on the hospital bed. Hermione had practically dragged him to the hospital after weeks of throwing his stomach contents up.

The doctor had told him that he was pregnant and smiled like it was a normal occurrence. After passing out for half an hour Harry was left alone to digest the fact that a baby was growing inside of him. Looking at his flat stomach he frowned and rested his hand gently on top of the bottom part of his stomach.

It was Draco's, that part was obvious. There was no one else it could have been. Draco was the only person he ever slept with.

Draco wouldn't want the baby. He was a freak for being able to carry a baby.

What was he going to do?

He definitely wasn't aborting it or giving it away. The fetus inside of him was the only thing he had left of the Slytherin blond. He would keep it and love it and maybe Teddy would open up more.

After Harry graduated Andromeda had passed away leaving a two year old Edward Remus Lupin in his care. The boy only responded to Teddy because that was what his grandmother called him. Her little teddy bear.

"Harry!" a blue form jumped onto Harry in tears. He hated hospitals. This was the place his precious grandmother died and left him just like his parents left him. "Are you going to leave me too?"

Harry's heart broke when he heard the small, broken voice. "No, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Teddy just hugged his godfather and cried.

Harry smiled. Maybe a playmate for Teddy would be good.

XXX

6 months later

XXX

"How the FUCK does people do this? Nine months of hell with stupid-Argg- food cravings, hormones, extra weight and now this?" Draco growled from on a hospital bed. Blaise was attempting to keep his friend calm while Blaise's boyfriend, Theodore Nott, attempted not to wince at the pain Draco was in.

"Just saying babe. If we have a kid, you're carrying it." Theodore informed the darker man. "Cause there is no way I am going through that."

Draco huffed, "Where is the fucking doctor?" he growled.

Blaise wiped Draco's forehead again, "Just wait a bit longer. He said you're not ready yet."

Draco yelled again before slumping on the bed. He glared at Blaise, "It's been over ten hours. I want it to be over."

Theodore's eyes softened and held Draco's hand, "It's almost over."

Draco smiled at Theodore for a second before screaming again.

Only a couple hours longer.

XXX

Harry screamed at Ron and Hermione to get the baby out of him already. He had spent hours at the hospital in a delivery room waiting for the baby to come only to find out he had to wait longer.

So Harry was not in a good mood.

Stupid Draco and his spawn.

Hermione frowned not wanting to go through the torcher Harry had to go through.

Harry groaned again. "I want it out now!"

"Just a bit longer." Ron encouraged.

Harry groaned again and squeezed Ron's hand tightly causing the redhead to yelp in pain.

Casting a glance at Hermione he gulped. There goes his plan for a big family.

XXX

On April 2nd 5:48 AM little Scorpius Perseus Malfoy was born with light blond hair and grey-green eyes.

On April 2nd 5:50 AM little James Albus Potter was born with messy dark hair and green eyes.

On April 2nd 5:53 AM little Leo Lynx Malfoy was born with dark hair and green eyes.

On April 2nd 5:57 AM little Lily Alice Potter was born with light blond hair and grey eyes.

On April 2nd 5:58 AM little Orion Serpens Malfoy was born with dark hair and grey eyes.

On April 2nd 6:00 AM little Max Pyxis Potter was born with light blond hair and grey-green eyes.

XXX

So, what did you think? Is it worth continuing? Review please and I will give you virtual cookies. Think of the cookies.


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry x Draco

Author's note: So I know that that it is very improbable that Harry and Draco both have triplets at the same time and I have had gotten mixed reviews with them having too many children but it does seem that the majority of you liked it the way I wrote it so I'm keeping the seven kids. Sorry to those who dislike the way I wrote it.

Chapter 2:

*5 years later*

"Daddy! Teddy took Mr. Fluffy!" A light haired boy cried when his father walk through the door.

Harry groaned, he loved his demon- I mean children- but sometimes he just needed a couple hours to collect himself. Lifting the five year old onto his hip he looked around for the blue haired culprit of Max's tears.

"Teddy Remus Lupin if you are not in this room in five seconds with Mr. Fluffy your dessert privileges will be revoked."

In a blue blur a seven year old stood angrily in front of Harry with a stuffed bear in his hands.

"Harry! Max stole my broom so I took this as payment!" Teddy said quickly.

Harry frown disapprovingly at Max causing the blond to start crying again. Max hated disappointing Harry.

"Sorry Daddy." The small boy whimpered. He turned to Teddy, "Sorry Teddy."

Teddy's eyes softened and he grinned at Max holding up the bear. "You're forgiven. Now where's my broom?"

Max wormed out of Harry's arms and jumped on Teddy, "I don't know." He replied cutely. "James took it." And with that he scooped up his stuffed bear and skipped off happily.

Teddy looked up at his Godfather and frowned, Harry looked a lot more stressed than usual. "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head and faked a smile, "Let's get dinner ready for the little demons."

Teddy frowned at Harry's lack of response but nodded anyway. The seven year old grabbed Harry's hand and looked up at him worriedly. Harry gave his a smile but real smile; he wasn't sure what he would have done without Teddy. It hurt to look at Max because of how much the boy resembled Draco.

It hurt just as bad to look at Lily. Her eyes and hair were the exact same as her sires and it reminded Harry how stupid he was to fall for a Slytherin who would never return his feeling. He suspected Hermione and Ron knew who the kids other father was though neither of them said anything.

Speaking of which, a small blond girl ran in holding up a piece of paper, a cute grin on her chocolate covered face.

Harry frowned, last time he let Ginny babysit. She spoiled them too much. Lifting the girl onto the counter he wiped her face.

"What do you want for dinner?" he asked.

James ran in followed by Max, both boys laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Look! I made you a picture!" Lily said brightly holding up a piece of paper with a poorly drawn picture of a flower. Harry took the picture and grinned.

"It's beautiful!" Harry proclaimed. "How about you put this on our wall of art?"

Lily gasped, "All by myself?"

"Yep," Harry put her on the ground and watched amused as she ran off.

"Where is Auntie Ginny?" Harry asked frowning when he didn't see her.

"She's on the phone with someone." Teddy said.

Harry frowned, after the war life became very hard. Many casualties and betrayals left scarred survivors and workers seemed to be limited.

Harry had to work three jobs to help the wizarding world going. Over the summer he is a Auror, he is a year round detective and starting next week he will be a professor at Hogwarts. On top of all that he was a father of four.

His Hogwarts offer had surprised him. Because of all the complicated happening Professor McGonagall had opened the school to younger children and had gotten rid of houses to promote unity and to help out parents. This part of the school was separated from the actual school so that these smaller kids could go home whenever their parents were there.

It also helped the kids make lifelong friends and make school easier for them because of less drama.

Harry smiled; it would be good to unite young wizards.

XXX

"Boys!" Blaise shouted crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. Three little boys ran up to him and looked up innocently like they were angels.

"Yes Uncle Blaise?" they asked in unison.

Blaise sweat dropped, it was so creepy when they did that.

"Explain this," he motioned to the toy covered floor.

The middle one, Scorpius, just chuckled and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I'll be back in five minutes and I expect the floor to be spotless." Blaise commanded.

The three boys groaned.

"Do you want Daddy to be disappointed? He will be really upset to see this mess."

The three boys hesitated before nodding.

"I bet I can pick up the most toys!" Scorpius proclaimed quickly picking up the closest toys. His brothers quickly followed his lead.

"Blaise, why are you harassing my little angels?" Draco asked.

"Cause my kid isn't old enough to be harassed yet but I need practice," Blaise said sarcastically. "You're brats made the nanny quit, again."

Draco groaned and rubbed his forehead. They definitely inherited Harry's rebellion and pranking nature.

"Daddy! You're home!" Orion exclaimed happily as he jumped into Draco's awaiting arms. Leo and Scorpius were close behind him.

"So is your job finished?" Blaise asked.

"Yes. Starting this school year I will take the place of potions teacher at the school."

"Wow, they must be desperate to hire you." Theodore chuckled as he emerged from a door with a baby in his arms. "I mean it makes sense, they hired Blaise after all."

"Hey!" Draco and Blaise protested.

Theodore just laughed. He pecked Blaise on the lips and smiled at Draco.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah," Draco agreed as he held his son's tightly.

XXX

Thoughts? Ideas? Shall I continue? Review for WORLD DOMINATION!


	3. Chapter 3

Story: Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry x Draco

Warning: Slash, MPreg

Characters:

Harry: Teddy Remus (7), James Albus (5), Lily Alice (5), Max Pyxis (5)

Draco: Scorpius Perseus (5), Leo Lynx (5), Orion Serpens (5)

Hermione and Ron: Rose (3) and Hugo (2)

Theodore and Blaise: Alexander (3 mos.)

Percy and Audrey: Molly (4) and Lucy (2)

Bill and Fleur: Victorie (7), Dominique (6), and Louis (4)

Luna and Neville: Sirius Cygnus (4 mos.)

Ginny and Dean: Isabella Cendrella (2 mos.)

George and Angelina: Roxanne (3) and Fred (3)

Chapter 3:

"Daddy? Why are we here?" Lily asked cutely from the stroller.

Hugo and Rose, Ron and Hermione's babies, were fast asleep with Harry's boys in the rest of the stroller.

Harry smiled at his little girl, "We are here to make friends and have fun."

"Why aren't mommy and daddy coming?" Victorie, Bill and Fleur's daughter, asked. She was Teddy's age.

"Mommy and Daddy are busy." Harry explained. "You will see them later."

Dominique and Louis whined tiredly. "I want to rest!" Louis pouted.

Harry sighed, "Lily, can you let Louis sit for a while?"

Lily nodded and jumped out of her seat. The four year old Louis took her place gratefully. Dominique pouted but let her little brother rest.

Percy and Audrey's girls Molly and Lucy frowned at how much their cousins complained. Roxanne and Fred, George and Angelina's twins, were practically dead on their feet.

"Just a little longer and we'll be at the school. We'll take a nap once we get there and once you walk up I'll have a nice warm meal for you. Okay?" Harry bribed.

Luna and Neville's infant son Sirius Cygnus Longbottom and Ginny and Dean's infant daughter Isabella Cendrella Thompson were strapped to Harry's back and front.

Yes, in short, Harry was dumped with all the kids.

Once they reached the house the kids found a nice spot and fell asleep. Amused, Harry summoned a couple mattresses and placed the kids neatly on it.

Once that was done he started with the unpacking and made a nice home cooked meal for the kids.

XXX

The school for the little kids resembled that of a muggle elementary school room. Tables full of coloring supplies and toys in buckets. There were a couple different rooms for the kids. One for the smallest of babies, the second for the toddlers and then from ages 3-5, 6-8, 9-10 year olds.

Harry smiled; it would be nice to have so many kids together. Walking to the back he was met with the teachers. Harry himself was not a teacher, he would just keep the place running and keep track of money for now and act as a sub if needed.

The first was a man he had hired for the older kids (9-10), Theodore Nott. Harry remembered going to school with him briefly. He knew for the fact that the only reason he was here was because he was pregnant and was in no shape to work as an Auror for the time being. He had a little son that his husband had just given birth to that they didn't want to leave with strangers.

Speaking of which, the small baby was in a baby holder asleep by Theodore's feet. Alexander, which was his name, had dark hair and surprisingly pale skin. Harry wondered before smiling at Theodore.

The next was the baby teacher, Astoria Greengrass. She had recently graduated Hogwarts if he was correct. She had been raped by a death eater and was knocked up. Her sister, Daphne was besides her after facing a similar fate. Two little girls stood by their feet, the result of the rape.

Daphne was in charge of the 3-5 year olds so his children. Harry smiled at the girls and turned to the remaining people. Padma and Parvati Patil. Padma had taken up the toddlers and Parvati had the 6-8 year olds.

"Thank you for coming, the common room is over here. I ask you to be quiet because my kids and nieces and nephew are sleeping in there. I'm made dinner so we can eat once the kids finish. I'll make some tea." He led them into a dim room and to a place with couches and Harry made them some tea.

After telling them how the school worked he let them explore their new classrooms.

XXX

Draco looked at the school his boys were going to and sighed. He had Blaise take them so he could focus on writing a lesson for the kids.

"Draco?" A familiar voice whispered.

Draco froze and turned to face the man he fell in love with.

"Harry?" Draco whispered. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I run this school," Harry motioned to the little kid's school.

"I'm the potions professor at Hogwarts,"

Harry nodded, "So what have you been up to?" he asked awkwardly.

Draco paled; he couldn't tell Harry that he had kids. What if Harry wants to take them away? Would Harry be mad with him. Draco just faked a smile, "No, You?"

Similar thoughts ran through Harry's head. He returned the fake smile. "Me neither."

Draco looked down, "Hey, since you're here, maybe we could catch up with some coffee tomorrow," the blond offered before he could stop himself.

Harry blushed, "Y-yeah. Sure."

XXX

Stubborn, the both of them. Right?

Thoughts? Ideas? Please review. I'll update once I'm feeling motivated to write the next chapter. And reviews motivate me.

REMEMBER THE COOKIES!

Lilac Demetrius


	4. Chapter 4

Story: Complicated

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Pairing: Harry x Draco

Warning: Slash, MPreg

Characters:

Harry: Teddy Remus (7), James Albus (5), Lily Alice (5), Max Pyxis (5)

Draco: Scorpius Perseus (5), Leo Lynx (5), Orion Serpens (5)

Hermione and Ron: Rose (3) and Hugo (2)

Theodore and Blaise: Alexander (3 mos.)

Percy and Audrey: Molly (4) and Lucy (2)

Bill and Fleur: Victorie (7), Dominique (6), and Louis (4)

Luna and Neville: Sirius Cygnus (4 mos.)

Ginny and Dean: Isabella Cendrella (2 mos.)

George and Angelina: Roxanne (3) and Fred (3)

Chapter 4:

Harry was stressed out; he didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just Draco after all.

"Daddy? What's wrong? Where are you going?" James asked.

Harry smiled at the little boy next to him. "Just meeting an old friend. Mr. Theodore offered to look after you."

"Mr. Theodore?" Max asked as he climbed into Harry's bed. "Oh! I like him!"

Lily giggled and jumped into Harry's arms. "Do you think he likes to play tag?"

Harry chuckled, "I'm sure he loves that game."

Lily and Max cheered happily and Harry chuckled.

Teddy and James skipped out of the room towards the park where they would meet Theodore.

"Mr. Theodore!" Max called as he jumped into the taller man's arms.

Theodore chuckled.

"So you said you would take them for the afternoon?" Harry said.

"Yes I did. I'll let them play at the park for a couple hours and then take them out for ice cream if they're good."

"Daddy says I'm an angel," Lily said squirming out of Harry's arms.

"I bet you are," Theodore chuckled.

"Call me if they need anything," Harry said.

"First time leaving them with a babysitter?" Theodore asked.

"Someone I didn't know really well," Harry admitted.

"I see, they will be fine. My husband is coming with his friends kids and our son." Theodore reassured. "Now get to your date."

Harry fretted over his kids, "Make sure you're good and don't cause too much trouble," Harry continued.

"Harry, we'll be fine." Teddy reassured.

Harry kneeled and kissed each of the kids, the boys squirmed while Lily giggled.

"Go Harry!" Theodore insisted.

XXX

Draco waited patiently for Harry outside a restaurant. His eyes brightened when he saw a certain green-eyed savior.

"Hey," Draco said blushing.

"Hey," Harry said looking at his feet.

"Should we go inside?"

Harry nodded. He faintly remembered Draco asking him out to coffee but lunch seemed more romantic anyway.

"Table for two," Draco said holding up two fingers. "Please." He added.

"Yes, right this way."

Both men settled down at a table near the window and smiled at each other.

Draco frowned internally, should he tell Harry he had his children? Harry would find out eventually. Draco did want to have an actual relationship with the father of his children.

Harry opened his mouth to speak the same time Draco did.

"Never mind, you go first-, "Harry said.

"No you!" Draco said.

Harry looked away, should he tell him?

No, it was only their first date; he can't drop a bomb like that.

But what if he gets mad that he never knew? He did miss out the first five years of his kid's life.

Harry shook his head to clear it, "Oh, it's nothing."

"Y-yeah, me too," Draco mumbled as he flipped through the menu.

XXX

"Hey babe," Blaise said kissing Theodore's lips once before handing the infant in his arms to his lover.

The six 5 year olds frowned. Why didn't their daddy do that?

Teddy had run off to a slide and left the five year olds to themselves.

James laughed, "Max! You look like Scorpius! You could be brothers!"

Blaise and Theodore frowned, James had a point, and they did look a lot alike. Lily did look a lot like Draco and Leo was a carbon copy of Harry. How did they not notice it before?

Blaise had his suspicions about who knocked Draco up but Draco knocked Harry up as well?

"They are idiots." Theodore stated.

Blaise nodded his agreement.

XXX

Draco paid for the meal and suggested to go on a walk.

"Sure!" Harry said blushing.

Draco blushed red and avoided Harry's eyes.

They set off to a nearby park. Harry and Draco smiled at each other. Harry eyed Draco's hand and started reaching towards Draco's.

Draco looked up at Harry nervously and Harry retracted his hand quickly. Draco noticed and turned an even darker shade of red. Why am I acting like such a school girl? He thought.

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and both boys looked in the opposite direction not wanting the other to see the blush forming on his face.

Cautiously they turned towards each other.

Harry and Draco stared into each other's eyes, heart beating loudly and rapidly. They got closer to each other and their lips were a centimeter apart. They could almost feel the others lips.

"Daddy!" A small voice called. Both men froze and stared in shock as they saw their kids running towards them. Wait a minute? Since when did they have six kids?

XXX

There you go, sorry it's short but it's late and I wanted to upload it.


End file.
